List of video games rated M
This is a list of games that have received an M (Mature) rating from the Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB). 0-9 *7 Sins *300: March to Glory A *Afro Samurai *Assassin's Creed *Assassin's Creed 2 B *Backyard Wrestling: Don't try this at Home *Backyard Wrestling 2: There goes the Neighborhood * Black *Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain *BloodRayne *BioShock *Borderlands *Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 *Brütal Legend C *Call of Juarez *Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay *Conan *Condemned: Criminal Origins *Condemned 2: Bloodshot *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Call of Duty: World at War *Crackdown *Counter Strike D *Dante's Inferno (Game) *Dead or Alive 4 *Dead or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball *Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 *Dead Rising *Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop *Dead Rising 2 *Dead Space *Dead Space Extraction *Dead to Rights *Dead to Rights: Reckoning *Dead to Rights II *Devil May Cry *Devil May Cry 2 *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition *Devil May Cry 4 *Doom *Doom 2 *Doom 3 *Doom 4 *Dragon Age: Origins *Driv3r F *Family Guy Video Game! *F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin *Fallout *Fallout 2 *Fallout 3 G *Gears of War *Gears of War 2 *God of War *God of War 2 *God of War 3 *Golden Axe: Beast Rider *Grand Theft Auto *Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 *Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 *Grand Theft Auto 2 *Grand Theft Auto Advance *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Gun H *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo 2 *Halo 3 *Halo 3: ODST K *Killzone *Killzone 2 L *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead 2 *Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude *Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust M *Max Payne *Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Metal Gear Acid *Metal Gear Acid 2 *Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus *Miami Vice: The Game *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat 2 *Mortal Kombat 3 *Mortal Kombat 4 *Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *Mortal Kombat Deception *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks *Mortal Kombat: Armageddon N *No More Heroes *Ninja Gaiden O *Onechanbara: Bikini Samurai Squad P *Penumbra Requiem *Perfect Dark *Playboy: The Mansion *Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones *Prince of Persia: Warrior Within *Prototype Q *Quake *Quake II *Quake III *Quake IV R *Red Dead Revolver *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil *Resident Evil Code: Veronica *Resident Evil Zero *Resistance 2 *Rumble Roses *Rumble Roses XX S *Saw *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 *Silent Hill *Silent Hill: Origins *Silent Hill 2 *Silent Hill 3 *Silent Hill 4: The Room *Silent Hill Homecoming *South Park *Spawn: Armageddon T *Tenchu: Shadow Assassins *Turok W *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II *Way of the Samurai *Way of the Samurai 2 *Way of the Samurai 3 *WET *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein 3D X *X Blades M